


March 26, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled with Amos when he prepared to help her with protecting others in Smallville from villains.





	March 26, 2002

I never created DC.

Supergirl smiled with Amos when he prepared to help her with protecting others in Smallville from villains instead of preparing his usual sermon within a kitchen.

THE END


End file.
